


Stabbed

by human_collector



Series: AH-whumptober2020 [27]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Fake AH Crew, Gen, Immortal Fake AH Crew
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:47:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27326785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/human_collector/pseuds/human_collector
Summary: whumptober prompt 27
Relationships: Michael Jones & Jack Pattillo & Alfredo Diaz & Matt Bragg
Series: AH-whumptober2020 [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1995052
Kudos: 3





	Stabbed

Adrenaline was being pumped into Michael’s system as he passed Jack’s car on the track. Followed behind him was Matt and Alfredo bumping into one another, trying to make each other fall. Jack smiled at him and as Michael turned his eyes to the track again, he could feel his own smile grow and get determined. 

Their cars raced two laps before Alfredo and Matt had enough of each other and directed their malice towards Jack and Michael. 

Alfredo succeeded to drop Michael off the track by spearheading it.   
Michael was immediately towed back on the track and continued to race. 

He floored the gas to catch up to the others.   
The track had begun to loop. Michael caught up with Matt. They looked at each other. Michael got an idea as he saw a transformation circle from car to plane in the distance. He was going to pay Alfredo back. They all pass through the checkmark and their vehicles turn into planes. Michael immediately stabs Fredo causing him to go off course. Then he heads for Jack, Matt on his tow. 

He bashes the side of Jack’s plane and uses the force to push him further off the track. Jack through the phone call just screamed questions but Michael was determined to win this race. He left Jack beat up in second and sped up. 

Matt was tired of following and gave two stabs first to Alfredo, ruining the portbagaj, skipped Jack because he was sorry for him, then followed the rear of Michael’s plane.   
“Matt could you fuck off?”  
“No. My mario kart pride is at stake here.”  
“This is different from mario kart!!”

Matt was done talking. He pushed past Michael to first and dove towards the road. The others followed at a civil pace. 

Another transformation circle turned the vehicles back into cars.

This was Jack’s domain. He swerved around knocking Alfredo off the road who screamed in agony and then sighed loudly. Jack angled his car towards Matt’s and stabbed its side with his bumper. 

Matt and Alfredo stayed behind. Jack was pissed. And heading for Michael. 

Michael was quiet and holding the steering wheel tightly. He could feel his impending doom coming right at him.   
He heard the wheels of Jack’s car coming closer and closer. His muscles clench. He feels his heart stop at the first bump, Jack’s car gives him. He feels hollow when Jack bumps into him again. The third time he feels scared as Jack is preparing to hit again. Michael’s car is out of his hands and turning to the left. Jack ploughs through the doors and pushes them both into the finish line.

Michael’s body dematerialized, sending a signal to a body machine to make a new body, which came out of a pod inside Geoff’s penthouse and the race was over. 

Michael woke up and got dressed and met the other three in the planning room.


End file.
